7 Sins
When rolling 2 dice, 7 is the highest chance of coming out. According to the bible, the world was created in 7 days. King David had 7 older brothers. 7 demons were drawn out of Mary Magdelene. There are 7 deadly sins. I live in a rural part of town, a few miles out of the city. Life is quite different here. We don't got to Wal-mart nor to Starbucks, we grow our own food, and we make pot coffee. The best way to put it... Imagine a "hillbilly" village. Yeah, it sounds stupid, but it's the best way to put it. There's a house, up on the hill, where the Haboryms live. Their parents don't live anymore. They were murdered when the elder son, Leonard, was 7. The Haboryms, funny bunch. They're Leonard, Gregory, Graham, Samantha, Wendy, Evey and Peter. I don't always see them, except for when I ask them to go out., or we attend special events. Despite the fact that they care for each other, they are very... weird, to say the least... First off, there's Leonard. He's currently 25 years old, and he's attending a mediocre high school. According to what his brothers and sisters have told me, he always brings a different girl to the house every night. He sleeps with a lot of women, only to kick them out the following morning. I've even heard he sleeps with his female professors. That would explain how he's still in school. Gregory, 22 years old. He loves food, and I do mean LOVES food. He's been taken to the doctor over 20 times. Poisoning, choking, allergic reactions, he never learns. All the money he makes off his small time jobs is spent on food. Meat, chips, chocolate, sodas, candy, sugar, he never stops eating. Even when he finishes his lunch working at the farm, he always keep asking for my food; sometimes, he takes it by force. Graham, 21 years old. Don't know what happened to that kid, but he likes to keep things away from others. Sometimes, even to the point of stealing things. That jerk stole my toys when I was 7, and he never gave them back. Same with money. Whenever his brothers and sisters bring money to the house, the bastard takes it as if it was his. Someone outta teach him a lesson. Samantha, 19 years old. Very irresponsible girl. She never helps her siblings nor works. She just sits on her couch, watching the TV. She never does anything. Worst thing of all, she doesn't even take care of her baby. The father left the two of them and she didn't even care. Fortunately, Gregory has been taking care of the child. Wendy, 17 years old. She's got a real temper problem. I remember, when I would go to school the trouble she caused. She would beat up every single kid that walked past her. She even threatened a girl with a knife only because of a penny. She's always angry. She always yells at her family for even the slightest things. She never smiles, or at least, I've never seen her smile. Evey, 14 years old. What a basket case... This girl is never satisfied with what she has. Whenever I visit, all she talks about is how she deserves to be out there, in the city. Like wendy, she gets angry a lot. She gets angry at the stuff others have. She always complains about how others get what she "rightfully deserves." Never take that kid to a mall. And finally, there's Peter... only 13 years old. This guy just thinks he's the coolest guy on earth. Whenever someone is talking, he always interrupts. "You know, I know how the play the guitar," "I can speak Spanish," "I once caught an alligator." He seems to exaggerate his achievements a bit, even when he picks up the trash, he just goes "I just want to see this planet clean." Bullshit. Anyways, the thing is that I think that they may be responsible for what has happened around here. There have been killings in town, and all of the victims were found in strange positions, in rather odd ways. But here's why I think the Haboryms are responsible: -Jane Taylor, she was found in the nearby high school's gym. She was stabbed 7 times in the back. Her body was found with her vulva and her breasts cut out. Last time people saw her was when she was walking from the Haboryms' home. She had visited Leonard the night before. I know it because I saw her coming out of the house badly dressed. -Farmer Todd Jones: he was found dead inside his house. Folks say he was strangled, yet, he was found with carrots stuffed in his mouth. I think it could have been Gregory who killed him. He had a dispute with him the day before because Jones wouldn't sell him anymore meat, being concerned about Gregory's health. I know it because I heard them argue while I visited his wife. -Alexander Mathías, he was found with a puppy shoved in his open rib cage, with his arms positioned as if he was protecting it. Mathías caught Graham trying to steal his newborn dog. The very same dog the police had found with the body. According to Graham he had found that puppy first near the river, but Alexander got to it before him. -Angelica Patel, she was found with her legs cut off. As far as I know, Angelica was a close friend of Samantha. She was concerned about Samantha not being healthy enough. She had afforded her money for Samantha to go to a marathon. She got furious and demanded Patel to get out. I overheard them while helping my dad chop wood. -Timothy "Timmy" Smith, found inside a classroom with a knife stuck in his eye. My sister told me that while at school, she saw that Timmy teased Wendy with a knife, trying to impress her. The two of them started to fight, but were stopped, and Timmy just walked away, teasing and mocking at Wendy. Could she have done that? -Mary Flores, only 13 years old, found drowned, and naked in the river. People think she might have fallen into the river, or been pushed... One day while I accompanied Gregory to a mall with Evey, she set her eyes on a pretty floral dress, but another girl had bought it. I remember hearing the name "Mary." Evey got very angry, saying that dress was hers. She even wanted to hit the girl, and we had to restrain her. Evey followed the girl for days, a rather weird attitude for a 14 year old girl. She would often write about how the girl had things she didn't deserve. I've heard that Evey followed the girl one day to the river, when Mary was chasing her dog. It sounds mental but... knowing how screwed Evey is, I can't rule out the possibility. -Ivan Scott, only 14 years old, most horrid death of all. He was poisoned in school. This case was the weirdest. According to the kids from school, Ivan was a classmate of Peter. One day, While Peter was bragging how strong he was, Ivan challenged him to wrestle. Peter lost while Ivan rubbed it a lot on his face. The day after, someone had added poison to his water bottle. Many of the students thought it could have been Peter, but there's no proof. Right now I'm at a local café, while visiting town. I just wanted to write this just to keep in mind if they are really behind it all. 7 murders, 7 people related to this family. 7 sins. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life